roblox_bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Treats
Regular Treats �� Regular Treats are the basic Treat and are included in most of Mother Bear's quests. It gives a bee +10 Bond. It is the favorite food of: *No Bees favor this food.. You can get it by: *Treat Dispenser which gives Treats depending on how many bees you have in your hive. If you have 25 Bees you would get 45 - 80 Treats. For someone with 35 Bees they would get around 70 - 120 Treats. It is located near the Pro Shop. (Like the Honey Dispenser, this requires being a member of the BSS club.) *Quest rewards from Polar Bear, Black Bear, Panda Bear, Onett, Bubble Bee Man, Sun Bear, Bee Bear, Honey Bee (NPC) and Mother Bear. *Collecting from the Dandelion, Mushroom, Clover, Spider, Cactus, Pumpkin or Stump fields. *Defeating Mobs. *You can buy regular Treats to the left of Mother Bear starting at a price of 100 Honey, progressing up by 100 each time you buy one (caps at 10,000). If you buy 10 treats, it costs 100,000 honey, Buy 100 treats, it costs 1,000,000 honey, 1,000 treats costs 10,000,000 honey, 10,000 treats cost 100,000,000 honey and 100,000 treats cost 1,000,000,000 honey. *Collecting honey from some specific fields *By playing fetch with Puppy Bee *Sprouts *Redeeming codes *As a reward for defeating the Stick Bug or Stick Nymph. *Collecting Festive Gift. *Starting first Mother Bear quest. Strawberries �� Bees who favor Strawberries have a very low chance of transforming into a Gifted Bee. It gives a Bee +25 Bond It is the favorite food of: *Rascal Bee *Rad Bee *Rage Bee *Riley Bee *Baby Bee *Shy Bee These bees earn +50 Bond instead of +25. You can get it by: *From the Strawberry Dispenser in the Red HQ. (Recharges every 4 Hours.) (requires bss club) *Defeating Ladybugs or Scorpions. *Collecting from Strawberry, Mushroom, Rose or Cactus fields. *There is a Token hidden behind the biggest Strawberry in the top right corner of the Strawberry Field. *Quests *Sprouts *Codes *As a reward from the Ant Challenge. *Planting a sprout in the Strawberry, Rose or Mushroom fields will yield more strawberries. *As a reward for defeating Stick Bug or Stick Nymph. Blueberries �� Bees who favor Blueberries have a very small chance of transforming into a Gifted Bee. It gives a Bee +25 Bond. It is the favorite food of: *Bumble Bee *Cool Bee *Bubble Bee *Frosty Bee *Bucko Bee *Diamond Bee *Music Bee These bees earn +50 Bond instead of +25. You can get it by: *The Blueberry Dispenser inside the Blue HQ. (Recharges every 4 Hours.) *Collecting in the Blue Flower Field, Bamboo Field, Cactus Field and Pine Tree Forest. *Defeating Rhino Beetles and Mantiss. *Completing the ant challenge has a small chance of giving blueberries. *Codes *Quests Sunflower Seeds �� Bees who favor Sunflower Seeds have a very small chance of transforming into a Gifted Bee. It gives a Bee +25 Bond. It is the favorite food of: *Basic Bee *Bomber Bee *Looker Bee *Demo Bee *Commander Bee *Ninja Bee These bees earn +50 Bond instead of +25 You can get it by: *Collecting in the Sunflower Field. *In the Pro Shop behind Pro Bear is a maze. It includes a Royal Jelly and 10 Sunflower Seeds. *Defeating Werewolves. *Completing Quests *Codes *Leaves Pineapples �� Bees who favor Pineapples have a very small chance of transforming into a Gifted Bee. It gives a bee +25 Bond. It is the favorite food of: *Hasty Bee *Brave Bee *Honey Bee *Exhausted Bee *Shocked Bee *Fire Bee *Demon Bee *Lion Bee These bees earn +50 Bond instead of +25. You can get it by: *Collecting in the Pineapple Field. *Behind the Regular Treat Dispenser is a Pineapple. Behind that Pineapple are 5 Pineapples. *Regular Treat Dispenser gives 1 Pineapple. *Defeating Mantis', Scorpions and Spiders. *Completing the ant challenge has a small chance of giving pineapples. Star Treat ⭐ The Star Treat turns any bee in your hive into a Gifted Bee. It gives +100 Bond. You can get it by: *Buying it for 1,000 Tickets from the Ticket Tent. *Completing Onett's Star Journey Quests in the 30 Bee Area. *Completing Mother Bear's final quest: Family Final. *Completing Panda Bear's final quest: Ultimate Ant Annihilation 5 * Getting packs from the Robux Shop. * Low chance if feeding Treats to your bees. Moon Charms �� The moon charms are special treats. If they are given to any bee, their bond will increase by 250. You can get moon charms by: * Fireflies * Defeating King Beetle (has an low chance of giving Moon Charms.) * Moon Sprouts * Defeating Mantiss Atomic treats The atomic treat is a special treat increases bee bond by 1000 and gives any bee automatic mutation you can get atomic treats from: * Quests * Shady Present (2019-2020 Christmas Event.) bitterberrys special treat increase bee bond by 100 and has a small chance of giving a bee a mutation increased chance if bee has radiation can be obtained by: * Debug sprouts * Quest item * Monster drops * Leaves Neon Berry special treat gives radiation and increases bee bond by 500 can be obtained by: * Debug sprouts * Packs * Quests Category:Currency Category:Items Category:In robux packs